


Not Mine

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [35]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Parenting is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Jemma's not having a great day. Neither is Alya.
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Not Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 4 inspired by my 4 year old's tantrum over a free US Figure Skating beanie I got for filling out a survey. Apparently she just really loved it a lot.

Jemma observed the wailing creature in front of her. It was one of those days.

She sat down next to Alya. “May I give you a hug?”

Alya nodded and crawled into Jemma’s lap, sniffling.

Fitz popped his head in the room. “Something wrong?”

“Alya is upset because I told her she can’t have your multi-tool.”

Alya’s cries increased in volume. “I just love it so much!”

Fitz peered at the tool. “That’s not mine.”

“What do you mean that’s not yours?”

“Mack must have left one behind,” Fitz shrugged.

“So I can have it?” Alya asked.

Jemma just sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> PS- In case you're interested, my daughter got lots of hugs and kisses, decided she needed to potty, and promptly forgot about the hat. After crying over it for 30 minutes. /shrug


End file.
